The Power of the Dark Crystal 9
|pub_date = December 6, 2017 |pages = 30 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #8 |followed_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #10 }} The Power of the Dark Crystal #9 is the ninth issue of The Power of the Dark Crystal. It is included in The Power of the Dark Crystal Vol. 3. Summary Thurma and Kensho finally reach the entrance to the Fireling realm, but before they can enter, they'll have to face Jen and his army!Jim Henson's The Power of the Dark Crystal #9 (of 12) Plot Using the Scepter of Office, SkekSil orders the Garthim to attack the Royal Guard and scouts. Through they put up a strong fight and take down a few of the Garthim, they are all killed. Some time later, the wounded Lord Commander wakes Jen and admits that they should never have used the weapons of their enemies, that their fear made them blind. Jen offers to help him, but the Commander states that he is beyond even his help and that he must return to Kira and the others at the Castle of the Crystal. He tells Jen that even broken, the will of the Crystal is with him and points to Bohrtog. Thurma, who has left Kensho behind, continues her way downwards. She attempts to justify her own actions to herself, but Tumby leaps from her grasp and runs off. At the Castle, Kira tells the guards to do whatever it takes to hold the barricade. Aughra stargazes and Kira asks her what she sees. The frustrated Aughra sees nothing and only knows that the whole world has gone mad. The Skeksis are angered by the UrRu's chanting and SkekZok states that they seem to be summoning all of Thra to the Castle. SkekUng approaches the cowering Crystalline Eminence and demands to know if there are any secret tunnels in the Castle. The Eminence begins to battle about the Crystal's light and SkekUng strikes him, concluding that his mind has been broken. He orders the others to break down the barricade. SkekAyuk asks what will be done with the Eminence and SkekUng states that he will be thrown in a cell, but they will have use for him soon. In Mithra, Kensho finds Tumby. he then sees statues of the Crystal and Chal anbd concludes that he must have traveled down there. SkekSil then appears, riding on a Garthim, and attacks. Thurma finds Kensho and subdues the Garthim with her flame as they run. She tells him that the main entrance has been blacked and they must find another way to the surface. She then tells him that it is colder than when she left and that she used most of her remaining flame to attack the Garthim. They find another blocked passage and continue searching for an escape. Jen and Fizzgig approach the Castle on Bohrtog. The Skeksis see them and SkekUng grabs the Sceptre of the Bats, ordering a swarm of Crystal Bats to attack. Jen and Fizzgig are knocked from Bohrtog's back and plummet to the ground below. In Mithra, Thurma and Kensho cannot find a way out, as the Garthim have collapsed many of the tunnels. They pass through a doorway with a Gelfling rune above it and SkekSil finds them again. Tumby leaps off of a waterfall and wraps his tendrils around their wrists, dragging them down. Gallery Panels The Power of the Dark Crystal -9 2.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -9 3.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -9 4.jpg Textless Covers Power of the Dark Crystal 09 Mark Buckingham cover textless.jpg Power of the Dark Crystal 09 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg References 1 Category:Comics